


Tobio's human tangerine

by dreamy_monster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamy_monster/pseuds/dreamy_monster
Summary: Kageyama Tobio's life as a student is quite monotonous and stressful, and the only diversion is the permanently partying flat-sharing community that has moved in next door. But then he meets Hinata Shoyo, who is the same age as him, in a coffee shop and the summer vacations are on the horizon with him.A story about an endless summer of friendship and love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Nice Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters of this story. It's not to close to the acual anime.
> 
> It was a spontaneous idea in my head. I hope you guys like the fanfiction and have fun <3

The sound of an ambulance filled the street, which was not exactly quiet even without any commotion. Every five minutes a train or a bus came from one direction and five minutes later another from the other. It was also densely populated and among them were many students who, instead of making something out of their lives, were into partying and weed. It's not that Kageyama Tobio had something against the cannabis consumption of his neighbors, but because of the drugs many accidents have already happened in this street and as it sounded a few minutes ago, today there seemed to have been another one. Annoyed, the 19 year old student got up to check with his shared flat next door to see if everything was alright. He knocked and no one answered. Either they were all stoned and too high to find their way to the door or even hear the doorbell, or they weren't even there. Kageyama sighed and turned back to go to his apartment. Usually his neighbors would let him know if they were up to something anyway, so on the one hand he knew it might get a little noisy and on the other hand, if something unusual happened, he could be the only sober one to call an ambulance. It was not the best lot he had drawn with it, but it was not so terrible now. After all, he could go over and join in any time except today, and besides, they were super friendly.   
Kageyama dug his phone out of his pocket and discovered a message from Iwaizumi, one of the members of the shared apartment next door.  
"Knowing you, I'm sure you were just outside our door asking if everything was okay. Doesn't seem to have been a party this time, since no one here got hurt and we don't know of anyone else on this street for the day. Are in the frat across from your bedroom by the way haha. You can come over if you want...", Kageyama read through the text in his mind. They didn't seem to have consumed very many drugs, otherwise such a fluent text would never have come about. Yes, one could almost say that he was friends with his neighbors, although that was in the end what he had least wanted. However, this interesting shared apartment made his stressful yet boring student life a little more exciting.   
"Nah nah I'll pass," he typed, sent the message and threw himself back on his sofa. The apartment he lived in was not particularly big but not small either. He had a bathroom with a shower and a bedroom with a double bed, above which hung a mirror, which in turn was framed by LEDs, and a dark, large closet. Likewise, he had a kitchen and a living room, which still had a small workstation in one corner. The windows were all very large and gave him a nice view.

Mindlessly staring at the ceiling, he realized that the next day was the last one of his studies before the semester break. He rubbed his head, as he had been a little stressed over the past few weeks, due to a lot of tests and a few small problems at work. He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk, which Kageyama drank calmly. He would leave his apartment for the first time in two weeks, not to rush to the university or to work. He had really earned that now. He threw his denim jacket that he already had since high school over his shoulder, laced up his shoes and left the apartment. He ran down the 4th floor stairs to the bottom and stepped out, taking a deep breath in and out first. "Did I miss this," he muttered and started walking. He walked along the street for a bit when he finally turned into the small park a few intersections away. It was summer, but since it was already about 9 o'clock in the evening, it was no longer 40 degrees, but only 25. He sat down on a bench at the side of the path and crossed his legs. He felt free, as he had not felt for a long time. He looked up at the sky and smiled. He was pleased with himself, indeed, he was proud. He had already fought through all of this and now he could sit back and relax on this wooden bench and take a breath. It had not always been easy for him. His parents had developed a hatred for him for some inexplicable reason. Apparently he was never good enough for them. However, when he set about his studies, they paid for his apartment. Whether they did this out of affection or simply because they wanted him gone, he didn't know to this day. He got up again and decided to go to one of the closer evening cafes. He really liked the small "Amarillo" about 200 meters from his apartment, because it was cheap, coffee, cake and basically all the dishes here were insanely delicious. Also, one of the WG members worked there. He used to come here to study or just to think, but since the stress increased and his new neighbors moved in, also because one of them finally worked nearby, the visits decreased.  
He sat down on one of the white sofas and ordered a latte. Shortly after, he got it and he sipped it briefly, which he instantly regretted. "Arghh," he hissed. "Oh sorry forgot to tell you, the coffee is super hot," the waitress said, which Kageyama now really noticed for the first time. He didn't know if that was meant nicely now or if this guy in front of him was completely messing with him now. He was wearing jeans and one of the staff T-shirts, which were white with a bright yellow logo and the name embroidered on it. Kageyama noticed that the boy in front of him was probably not much older than he was and he also had brown eyes, which Kageyama had always had a thing for. Likewise, the strawberry blond and almost orange, curly hair that curled just so. His jaw probably would have dropped to his stare if the waitress hadn't snapped him out of his trance. "Uhhhm, I'm really sorry again," he said a bit embarrassed, as he was obviously not used to being looked at in such detail. Kageyama shook his head briefly as he became aware of the situation and his cheeks began to glow. "Ehhh what? No it's fine," he stammered, still quickly glancing at the boy's name tag. Hinata.

Embarrassed, Kageyama turned back to his coffee and thought about what had just happened. "How embarrassing was that," he muttered. "Hahaha so I expected something like that from everyone, but not from you," someone laughed out loud next to him, who he hadn't even realized had taken a seat next to him. "Oikawa?" asked Kageyama rather stupidly, since he wasn't blind. Oikawa worked at the "Amarillo" and was also one of Kageyama's neighbors. "Live and in color", the latter merely laughed. "So you're going after Hinata?" he asked afterwards. "What!?" asked Kageyama in horror. First, he just wanted to see who he was talking to, and second, he wasn't into guys compared to Oikawa. "Well, I don't know if you know it Oikawa, but I'll make it clear to you again: while I admire you in many things, I don't admire you in terms of your sexuality. And besides, he looks like a human orange!", Kageyama already almost pleaded the whole store. It was a lie. And how Kageyama had admired Oikawa for being so open about his bisexuality, and also the "human orange" part. It was more of a cute nickname than a serious insult, which was probably what Oikawa thought. "Okay okay, don't freak out right away. Doesn't have to be known by everyone that I'm into dicks and into vaginas," he said slightly sarcastically and started to laugh. He had always been open. About everything, really. "You're so embarrassing..." muttered Kageyama, taking another drink of his latte. "But only if you want to know again," began the tall, brown-haired man who was 2 years older than Kageyama. "You can wish for whoever you're served by in this store," he finished his sentence. "You're provoking it quite a bit...", Kageyama growled back, feeling a bit offended. "Is that supposed to be a threat? I love you Tobio, but as the boss here, I can also kick you out anytime I want," Oikawa said, playing serious. "After all, the business idea of "asking for an operator" could only come from Oikawa," Kageyama thought to himself, rolling his eyes. He finished his drink, pressed the money into Oikawa's hand, and left the store. "Tobio didn't mean it like that!!!" he called after him, putting on a slightly sad face since he had just been stood up.   
Only Oikawa Tooru called him Tobio. Not because they were such thick friends, he just did it that way. No one else did that and was allowed to. Actually, even he wasn't allowed to do it, but he did it anyway. Everyone who knew him halfway called him "Kageyama" and all his friends, whom he could count on the palm of his hand, usually called him that too or "Kags". However, Oikawa and Kageyama had known each other for a long time. They went to primary school together and for a year now he had been going to the coffee shop that belonged to Oikawa. They had played volleyball together in the past, but they had never been friends, and after Oikawa left school, there was no one left for Kageyama to learn from. So he had quit.   
He walked home slowly, thinking about the situation he had just been in. And about Hinata. He seemed so innocent. So honest. So lovable. As Kageyama thought about it more, he hit his temple with the heel of his hand and unlocked the door to the stairwell. 

Meanwhile, the situation in the cafe "Amarillo" became a little more interesting. "You know this guy, Oikawa?", asked Hinata, looking once again at the door, which Kageyama had left a few minutes ago. "Yes, and I've known him for ages. I think sometimes Tobio wishes he'd never met me", Oikawa replied, thinking. Not in the sense that he felt any guilt, but he thought about what Kageyama's reasons might have been. "Really? That's totally rad!!!" said Hinata delightedly, spinning around on one of the swivel chairs. "He was kind of a little freaked out before, is he immerso?", Hinata continued to ask. "Uhhhm," Oikawa didn't quite know what to say. He knew it had been Hinata's fault, but didn't want to give this one any hopes or false information now, should this come to nothing after all. "Seems like it's probably the stress of college... Why do you ask? You know what I told you about visitors and relationships with them," Oikawa finally decided to answer. Hinata had only recently started working at the cafe, having moved to the city just two weeks ago. After the upcoming semester break, he would also be going to university and was therefore already looking forward to knowing or at least having met someone who was also going there. Hinata looked at Oikawa slightly confused and then blushed a little. "First of all, Iwaizumi is here all the time too, and secondly, what do you think of me?" he finally replied after understanding what Oikawa was getting at. "What!?", it shot out of Oikawa's mouth. He couldn't remember telling Hinata about Iwa-chan. "I'm not stupid, and secondly, I've seen you guys before", Hinata clarified to the somewhat shocked Oikawa. "So just in my defense: I was with him before I worked here, so that doesn't count," he grumbled, wagging his finger in the air to emphasize that he was in the right. "Okay, okay...Still, I don't want anything from him! I don't even know him-" Hinata said. He didn't seem to have a problem with the fact that Oikawa had thought he liked boys, because after all, it was the truth. He had become aware of it two to three years ago in high school, when he had his first real crush. He had been in a relationship before, but as it turned out afterwards, those weren't feelings like love and affection in that sense.  
"Wait-", Oikawa said, jumping up from his chair. "You're not denying it because he's a boy?" he asked, a little surprised, since he hadn't expected Hinata to admit it so openly. "Nope, boys are cute as hell," the latter said with a twinkle in his eyes. Admitting that he wasn't "straight" had never itched him before. He had simply accepted it, because you can do something against it anyway bad. "How cool!", Oikawa almost shouted with excitement. Hinata was a bit confused and didn't understand anything anymore, but was happy that Oikawa was so excited.  
Kageyama arrived upstairs in his apartment and settled down on his bed. It hadn't taken him long to walk up the stairs, but his head hurt so much because he just couldn't get that Hinata out of his head. "Why do I think about it so much, too?" he grumbled at his reflection in the mirror, then rolled over onto his stomach. He punched the pillow like a little kid who didn't get his way, and shortly after decided to get another carton of milk and throw on his pajamas. When he had done both, he found himself in bed, still staring at his reflection. This was going to be a long night.  
Oikawa turned the key in the lock of the cafe and said goodbye to Hinata. He walked towards the apartment and on the way he met Iwaizumi who had left the party early. "You know Hinata from my work, right?" he asked this one. "Sure, the cute little one with the orange curls who looks like a human orange," Iwaizumi replied. "Not you too Iwa-chan," Oikawa sighed, propping his head in his palms. 

"What happened?" he finally asked. Oikawa sighed again and began to tell his boyfriend what had happened at work and how proud he was of his little Tobio for being in love for the first time. "I think you forgot to tell me when Kags mentioned something about being in love," Iwaizumi merely said, rolling his eyes. "Oh Iwa-chan, you know I know when something is up with Tobio", Oikawa merely justified his assumptions if not "accusations." "Anything else?" asked Iwaizumi, wrapping his arm around Oikawa. "Nope that's it actually, but tell me, how long is Mad-Dog going to be at the party?", Oikawa inquired about the third WG member. "He won't be back today, but Suna" (who made up the fourth member of the WG) "is definitely already there", Iwaizumi replied, pulling Oikawa into a kiss. "How I missed that today", he murmured.


	2. Realize the reality

Meanwhile, Kageyama stared out the window as if that would help him. He stared and stared. And he thought. About himself and about his life. About his parents and the university. And most of all about Hinata. And so minutes passed. At first only a few, but later it became hours. These also began to accumulate. So Kageyama didn't look at his watch again until two in the morning and sighed. He was insanely tired and had to get up again in four and a half hours at the latest. The whole situation seemed to resemble a cruel nightmare, in which Kageyama still found himself an hour later. And again an hour later he was lying in bed crying.

He had come to the realization that he was no longer straight. Better said, he never was and now he realized. He had never found girls as great as others. But he had never really thought about everything that concerns. And so the tears ran down his cheeks and that in streams. His body was shaking and his headache had increased. He had had just one exchange of words with the boy. Only one and now he was already questioning his sexuality? For a couple of hours, phrases like that had been buzzing around in his head, throwing his body out of rhythm. His breathing was heavy as he slowly calmed down. In between, he had the stupid thought to go over to Oikawa, but then he would have disturbed on the one hand and even woken him up and on the other hand he would have had to admit that Oikawa was right. 

He finally decided to just stay awake all night. He couldn't sleep anyway, and besides, he had already pulled many all-nighters, so this one spontaneous one wouldn't be a problem. "Tomorrow is vacation anyway," he mumbled and got up. By now it was about half past 4 so only 2 hours until his regular getting up time. His apartment had a small balcony in addition to the rooms. So he ran out of the bedroom into the living room to get outside and get some fresh air and calm down. On one of the shelves, he spotted a pack of cigarettes that Oikawa Iwaizumi had once tapped and left for Kageyama when he needed to relax a bit. He had never touched them, but now seemed a fitting moment. He took the box and a lighter out without hesitation, stood on the balcony and leaned against the railing which consisted of curved metal bars.

He lit a cigarette and took one good drag. A slight scratch went through his throat, but that was the least of Kageyama's problems that night. The smoke he blew out again disappeared into the dawn. "About 30 more minutes, then the sun will rise," Kageyama said, beginning to smile. He stubbed out the cigarette and re-entered the apartment. It seemed somehow emptier than usual and otherwise it is not particularly filled with emotions, decorations and other stuff. Kageyama broke down. On the one hand smiling on the other hand crying again. It was just too much.

Rays of sunlight began to tickle and warm his back. This woke Kageyama from his half-sleep shortly after 5:00. He seemed to be more tired and exhausted than he thought. So he got up and went to his small pantry to get something caffeinated to carry him through the day. Sitting down in the kitchen with an energy drink, he considered maybe just going for a jog. However, he ultimately refrained from doing so, as he needed to save his energy for the day at the university. Shortly before six o'clock, Kageyama took a shower in the hope of becoming more alert, which actually helped to some extent. In the meantime, he had also considered skipping the university visit for today and using it for sleep, which he didn't like in the end. Around half past six he came again from the bath and was already dressed. His backpack was also packed so Kageyama had nothing to do for the next half hour. He decided to have a small breakfast consisting of rice and a little sushi.

He left the house before seven that day and walked demotivated to the bus stop. He was working, but he didn't have enough money to buy a car, but his sister, who was already done with her studies and everything, gave him a yearly train and bus pass. He hated this fact that it made him "dependent" on his sister, but there was nothing else he could do. It was only a few meters that Kageyama had to walk to the bus stop, when he heard the bus in the distance. It had to be one before the one he usually took. He hurried a bit and arrived at the bus stop at about the same time as the bus. So he got on and sat down at the window.

The weather was not so bad. The sun was shining, the sky was cloudless and it was accordingly warm. The bus stopped at the next stop and left again. And so it did at the next stops. Sometimes a few people got on, sometimes some got off. Soon he was alone again in the bus and he already saw the next stop, about sixth from his home, so not too far, there was someone standing there who looked very familiar to him. The strawberry blond to orange curls he would probably recognize anywhere since that night. Also those honey-colored eyes, as they stared around in the world until the bus stopped and opened its doors.

With a smile and highest motivation Hinata jumped into the bus and froze all at once when he spotted Kageyama. He, in turn, seemed to be no different. He had never met him before and he traveled this route by bus almost 2 times every day. However, he always took a bus later, which was perhaps a reason for the " not meeting ". He noticed how the blush slowly rose in his face, so he turned away again and looked out the window. However, this did not last long, because Hinata had taken heart and had approached the over six feet tall, blue-eyed man and had sat down provocatively next to him.

"Hey, the way you reacted when I came in here, I guess we know each other, but I'm the last person you expected now," he started a nervous attempt to get the conversation going. What was supposed to sound self-confident turned out to be a bit of a laughingstock. Kageyama smiled nervously. He had hoped to see him again. However, not on one of those days when all motivation had left his body and with it sleep. "You kind of sum it up," he said, a little confused. "We met and the other day, not to be specific last night, in this cafe "Amarillo" if I remember correctly," Kageyama said. "If I remember correctly," he repeated in his mind and could have slapped himself. It sounded like he didn't give a shit about Hinata. Like he was just an insignificant blip in his otherwise, however, exciting daily life. "Ehhh," Hinata responded noticeably confused, remembering Kageyama exactly. For his night was also different than usual.

_After Oikawa locked up and he said goodbye, Hinata Shouyou strolled to the nearest bus stop. "Off home," he muttered. "That guy was so strange. He was attractive in every sense, but also kind of insanely screwy. But the way he was eyeballing me was a little creepy," he mused. And so he did until he arrived at his apartment. He had never thought about falling in love again. Not that he thought about getting to know Kageyama, but that's exactly what he did. Since high school, he had not thought about such a thing. It was the first boy Hinata had ever really fallen in love with. But he had to make experiences with much pain and unhealthy manners in this time. And with it the topic "love" had closed for Hinata for the time being completely. He didn't even think about it anymore. He focused so much on school that he almost suffered a burnout._

__

__

_Arriving at the apartment, Hinata first took a deep breath and then exhaled deeply. This guy from the "Amarillo" seemed really interesting. They hadn't even really talked, but what he had seen and what Oikawa told, though not much, was really exciting. And so Hinata thought for ages about the injuries of that time and the events of today._

"Yeah right, you burned yourself on the latte," Hinata said. "Wait a minute," he thought the next moment, and so did Kageyama. "You remember that?" the latter then asked genuinely surprised and on the other hand a little pleased. Hinata turned bright red, while Kageyama only managed a slight disbelieving snort. "Where do you have to go, anyway?" asked Hinata as the situation approached an uncomfortable silence. Actually, he could guess, because compared to Kageyama, Hinata already knew about his luck with college. "Must study," it came back dryly from Kageyama.  
He thought about whether he might have met Hinata at the university before, but no, there wasn't a glimmer. "Well, I'm going to the university too," he said suddenly, which made Kageyama feel really bad. "Ehhh," the latter stuttered. When Hinata caught Kageyama's confusion, he explained it a little more, "Well, registered and all, I'm already there, you just have to discuss a few things with me." Kageyama deflated. "I really thought I had just never seen him before," Kageyama thought to himself, shaking his head in some relief.

They got off after two more stops and stood just in front of the stairs that led to the large courtyard in front of the university. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, by the way," Hinata said with a smile, holding out her hand to Kageyama. "You can call me Shoyo," he even asked him kindly. "Boke Hinata boke, I'm not calling you by your first name, we don't even know each other!" blurted out Kageyama. He was visibly overwhelmed by the situation, since on the one hand he wasn't used to being offered his first name, and on the other hand that's nothing special anymore, since the two of them really hardly knew each other and Kageyama hadn't thought that Hinata had thought so much about him. And of course he had had two energy drinks in the meantime.

Hinata stared at him. "Did he just call me boke?!" he tried to make sense of the situation, "But to him the first name is too personal!?" "Ehhh," Kageyama stammered. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was apologize. Hinata, after all, had only herself to blame for so naively offering him the first name. "I'm Kageyama," he finally said. Hinata put one and one together in his head, "If he doesn't think first names are cool, he just told me his last name, which in other words means that the name Oikawa used must be his first name! I'm sure I can annoy him with it." "Cool Tobio, nice to meet you," Hinata said and ran off to the entrance of the university.

Kageyama stared at him. "Tobio?!" he muttered after realizing he hadn't even mentioned his first name. Only one person called him that. Only from that person could Hinata have gotten that name. And besides, however, it was rather disrespectful, if one didn't mention the name at all and said that the first name thing wouldn't work out that way, to use it after all. Kageyama ran off with everything he had. "You little human orange, I'll show you," he growled, slowly catching up with Hinata.

The square in front of the university was still quite empty since it was so early, which was only a plus for Hinata since he didn't have to watch out for any people that way. He turned around once more as he forced himself through the door to the building and grinned as he pulled it shut in front of Kageyama. The latter banged on the door slightly indignantly and yelled at Hinata. A jaded "Boke I said I don't think much of first names" came from the slightly smaller boy on the inside. All at once, Kageyama fell silent and stood like a normal student. He smoothed his sweater and gestured Hinata to turn around. He did the same when he heard a clearing of the throat behind him.

"Hinata Shouyou, if I'm informed correctly?" asked an adult who had picked up one of the higher ranks in this university. "I understand that this all seems to be upsetting for you here, but messing directly with one of our top students is something you should refrain from doing," he said with a still surprisingly calm voice but also with some severity. "Uhhhm yes, sorry sir," Hinata stammered while Kageyama just had to stifle a laugh outside the door. "A top student?" echoed Hinata's head, and he turned back to Kageyama after the professor left, finally opening the door for him.

It was true. Kageyama passed the exams with flying colors and was never absent. He always gave top performances and also got very involved in any events. "Really Hinata, for you to cause trouble on the very first day..." he teased the little boy. "But why are you even coming this semester if tomorrow is vacation?" asked Kageyama with full justification. "I think all the organizational stuff would have been too complicated otherwise," Hinata merely said, scratching his head. "Hmm, sounds logical," Kageyama merely said and walked towards the room where he had the first lecture today. Hinata didn't quite know what to do, so he just walked silently beside him.

"You Hinata, I think you need to get to the line. It's in another hallway," Kageyama finally said, pointing down the hall in another direction as the two were walking. "Do you want to take me there? I don't have a plan here at all..." asked Hinata a bit nervously, while Kageyama just let out a sigh and nodded. They trotted around a bit until they finally arrived. "Well, good luck then," Kageyama said goodbye and walked back. The building wasn't quite so empty now. Most classes started in a few minutes, so they almost had to fight their way through the people.

Kageyama was all smiles. All the worries of the night, the problems in the morning, everything was somehow dissolved into thin air and it was not difficult to see why. The little orange-haired man simply brought a little change and relaxation into Kageyama's life. That was what he needed again. However, the school work seemed to suffer a bit, well, it was also the last day of school before the vacations, but that was necessary now. Kageyama was still confused about his feelings, which were not even feelings, since he hardly knew Hinata. He just knew his name, what he looked like, and that he worked at Oikawa. And that was it.  
He scribbled in his pad until the lecture was finally over. He hadn't been as active as usual, discussing things and taking notes in handwriting that was only legible to him. And so the next few hours passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys like the second chapter. I don't know when i am going to upload the next one but i guess it's something like in two days.  
> Love y'all


End file.
